


Bubble Bath

by niksthename



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, it's more alluded to but yes, they're married, trans!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niksthename/pseuds/niksthename
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: Finnpoe prompt! Poe taking care of Finn after a long hard day of work by spoiling him with a nice home cooked meal, a rich dessert, a warm bath and some cuddles and a lovely long make-up session. Oh yeah ft. trans!finn. Thank you!





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I tried! My beta hasn't laid eyes on this because I write at weird hours so pardon the errors.

“Hey sweetheart! How was your day?”

The door shuts softly behind Finn. He turns to lock the doorknob and top bolt and takes a moment to lean against it, forehead pressed against the wood. _It’s the weekend,_ he mutters to himself, _it’s finally the weekend._ It’s been a long day. A long week.

“Finn?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here. Just tired.”

He rouses himself with a deep sigh and drops his keys in the bowl on the side table. His bag gets dropped by the shoe rack and his coat hung up. As he steps down the short hall, a pleasant scent hits his nose.

“What smells so good in here?” Finn wanders through the living room, looking for his husband. “Poe?”

“In here!” Here being the kitchen. “I was just making dinner.”

He steps into the kitchen, leaning his hip against the counter as he watched Poe over the stove. He’s got a towel slung over his shoulder but it doesn’t look like he’s been using it. His shirt and pants are a mess, a mix of stains and finger marks and oil stains. It makes Finn snicker softly.

“This looks like a lot of work. How long have you been home?”

Poe slides over and presses a short kiss to his lips before going back to the stove and stirring… whatever is in one of the three pots. It smells good but Finn for the life of him has no idea what Poe is making. He thinks the larger pot might have potatoes?

“I begged off early. Figured I’d try and beat you home to make you something nice. You’ve been working your tail off lately and you usually cook dinner, I figured I could do it myself this time.”

There’s a reason Finn does it and he’s looking at it, the kitchen is an absolute mess. There are pans and bowls in the sink, two cutting boards on the counter, an array of knives that have all be used on different things, a half-open box of band-aids. A quick once-over of Poe finds the band-aid on the side of his hand. It’d be more endearing if Poe wasn’t such a mess.

“Well it smells amazing. When will it be ready?”

“Oh about another hour. In the meantime, I drew you a bath!”

Finn raises his eyebrows, smiling rather incredulously.

“You drew me a bath? What’s going on? Are you about to tell me about your secret wife?”

That gets an amused look and a soft chuckle. Poe puts down the spoon he’s stirring with and comes over to give Finn a lingering kiss, arms wrapping around his waist.

“I just thought you might like a nice night of relaxation to start the weekend. It’s a bubble bath, too. I stopped by Lush on the way home.”

“Ooh, a bubble bath, well that changes everything!” Finn’s tone is light and maybe just a touch mocking, but he does appreciate the thought Poe put into it. He grins and catches Poe up in another kiss, humming softly.

“You better go before it gets cold. I’ll let you know when dinner is ready.”

“Alright alright,” he bumps his forehead against Poe’s before pulling away. “Gonna tell me what you’re making at least?”

“It’s a surprise! Now shoo!”

“I’m going!” He laughs and scoots off, a pep in his step after Poe playfully snaps his ass with the hand towel.

\-------~

It’s way too many bubbles.

Seriously. The bubbles are at least a foot taller than the bath itself. Finn’s standing in the bathroom staring at it with a bemused expression, because he’s not sure how he even gets in the bath without overflowing it.

He absolutely loves it.

His clothes come off and get piled in the corner, his binder the last thing to go. Finn takes a deep breath and stretches his arms high above his head, hearing the crackle-pop of his spine decompressing after a long day. A few more slow, deep breaths and an accidental cough and he’s shaken off the tight feeling in his chest, the tension around his ribs. It feels refreshing.

Slowly, he sinks into the warm bath. It’s almost too hot, he suspects Poe ran it hotter than normal expecting that it would sit for a bit before Finn actually got in. By the time he slides all the way down into the fragrant water, he’s up to his nose in bubbles. It’s absolutely magical.

The bubbles are so high that Finn almost can’t see the flickering candles on the edge of the tub. There’s… not really room for them, but the thought counts. Suddenly, the lights dim and he looks over to just catch Poe’s hand disappearing behind the door.

“Poe?” There’s a soft snicker and the sound of socked feet sliding across the floor, but nothing more. Finn giggles a little and settles back in, outright laughing when he hears a CD click on and classical music starts playing right outside the bathroom door. Classical music isn’t even his favorite but it definitely suits the ambiance so Finn isn’t complaining.

For a while, he relaxes in the bath, eyes closed as the heat works wonders on his over-tired muscles. But it doesn’t last. There’s bubbles, after all, and they’re starting to slowly pop and dissipate back into the bathwater. Plus, he just can’t help himself.

In short order, Finn has handfuls of bubbles all over his face and he’s shaping them into a big “Father Christmas” beard. It probably clashes with the big bubble mohawk on his head, but what’s that matter? He gets the beard just right and then smears bubbles all over his chest (an approximation of chest hair) and sits there in the bath, giggling to himself as he flexes and poses like a bodybuilder.

“I’m a ripped old man,” he says to himself, dropping his voice as low as he can and trying to sound serious. “Get off my lawn and fight me!”

“Finn?”

A moment of pure panic! Finn squawks and wipes all the bubbles off, dunking himself under the bath water real quick and surfacing again to a very amused looking Poe.

“Having fun in here?”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh. Dinner’s ready when you are.” There’s no missing the humorous lilt to his voice.

“Oh, okay. I’ll be right out.” He reaches over to pull the plug on the bathwater and Poe leans in the door frame, arms crossed against his chest. Finn looks at his husband, eyebrows raised. “So it’s gonna be like that is it?”

“Like I’m gonna miss seeing you naked and dripping wet.” Poe sounds entirely too chipper and Finn shakes his head with a small smile, stepping out of the bath and reaching for a towel. He wraps himself up as quickly as possible, sticking his tongue out at a mock-offended Poe.

“Save it for later, Dameron.”

\-------~

Turns out, dinner is lamb chops with a spicy orange chutney, a lemon risotto, and a roasted vegetable medley. Poe doesn’t even make Finn get dressed, just wraps him up in a freshly dried (and thus toasty warm) bathrobe. At the very least, Poe took the time to change so his clothes are no longer a mess from cooking. They tuck into dinner with a nice wine and Finn honestly isn’t sure how he got so lucky.

When dinner’s done, Finn is sure he’s ready for bed, but Poe takes his plate and refills his wine and disappears back into the kitchen. A moment later, he re-emerges with two ramekins that Finn doesn’t even recognize.

“What’s this?”

“Dessert! It’s chocolate mousse!” Poe sets the dish down in front of Finn and it looks absolutely beautiful. There’s a light dusting of powdered sugar and a strawberry cut up and fanned out. Poe’s standing there grinning like a loon, arguably more proud of this than the whole delicious dinner he’d made. Finn looks up at him and grins, happy to accept a quick kiss.

When he takes a bit, it’s fluffy and light and rich. Not too sweet, in fact Finn thinks maybe Poe used semi-sweet chocolate instead of milk chocolate. The strawberry and powdered sugar absolutely make it and he’s a little embarrassed at how fast he cleans up the whole dish. Poe takes their dishes back into the kitchen and Finn follows a step behind, snagging him up for a lingering kiss as he comes back.

“This was wonderful, Poe. Thank you.”

\-------~

Eventually, they end up curled up in bed with a movie on. Finn is sleepy and relaxed and full of good food and love so he’s barely paying attention anyway. The bathrobe is lost somewhere on the floor in an unusual bout of carelessness, but he hardly cares. He’s curled up with his head on Poe’s bare chest, his husband rubbing his shoulder idly as the watch the movie.

“So what was all that about?” he asks, stifling a yawn.

“Hmm?” Poe looks down at him and Finn looks up, smiling sleepily.

“The dinner and bath and everything. What was all that for? Not that I don’t appreciate it, it was wonderful and I think I really needed to relax, work this week has felt endless.”

“That’s what it was for, Finn. You’ve been working really hard and I wanted you to have a nice night. You’re lucky the store was out of massage oil or that would have happened, too.”

Finn scoffs softly, swatting lightly at Poe’s side. “Like you even know how to give a massage. Dinner and a bath were enough. That dessert was really good by the way.”

“Yeah? So I should make it again in the future?”

“Sure, if you can leave my kitchen a little cleaner when you’re done.”

Poe rolls his eyes. “I’ll clean it all up tomorrow! Besides, it’s worth it if you had a nice evening.” He leans down to steal a kiss before Finn can answer, the scoundrel!

“It was more than nice,” he mutters between kisses, sitting up a little so the angle is less of a strain, “it was wonderful. Haven’t felt this relaxed in ages.”

“No? Guess I better make this a common occurrence.” But Finn hardly hears Poe anymore, far more invested in his lips and the slight tang left over from wine and strawberries. Poe turns and slips an arm around his waist and the movie is all but forgotten, Finn embracing Poe in kind and pulling his husband close.

It’s not rushed or particularly heated, the way they kiss. It’s relaxed, slow, comfortable. Poe’s hands are warm on Finn’s skin, sliding up and down his back and keeping him close as his tongue dances out for a sweet taste leftover from the mousse. They settle in together with soft sighs, the constant kissing slow and easy, broken by little breaths and soft hums here and there. Finn really does feel relaxed and loose and cozy in his husband’s arms, fingers toying with the curly black hair at the nape of his neck just to feel it, just to enjoy it. Poe deviates from his lips and kisses up his jaw and down his neck, stopping to blow a surprise raspberry that makes Finn squeal and Poe devolve into a fit of giggles.

“You know, I’m sure I felt stubble just then! Hang on, lemme check.” He peppers kisses all over Finn’s face, clearly more for the fun of it than anything exploratory. “Yep, definitely stubble. My god, you might have to shave!”

“Oh I’ve been shaving for months and you know it! But, you know, I was thinking I might let it grow out?” There’s a lingering nervousness in the question even though Finn’s more or less made up his mind.

“I think you should,” Poe mutters, “you’d look very handsome. That beard you had in the bath? I’m shocked I could keep my hands to myself.” He dives in for another kiss, happy and light and Finn can’t even admonish him for spying.

\-------~


End file.
